


Heart With Your Name on It

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A discussion on names, Brazillian GP 2016, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for a prompt. Kimi doesn't have many friends in Formula One, not many that he is close to anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timehaschangedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/gifts).



> Written for Timehaschangedme I hope this is what you wanted, it turned into a retrospective piece about the power of using names. 
> 
> Original prompt: "My dream ff would be something with Sebastian calling Kimi by his first name and not Raikkonen like the others do and Kimi knowing and appreciating it. Maybe with that team radio from Brazil where Seb said "I almost hit Kimi" that truly started it for me"

Kimi doesn't have many friends in Formula One, not many that he is close to anyway.

Sebastian is different though, there are no barriers between them.

Like for instance, most of Kimi's friends never call him by his first name. It is always Raikkonen. It's too formal, too polite and seems to show that people are not as comfortable around Kimi as he'd like them to be.

Kimi's not unfriendly, he's just quiet and shy and uses his words only when he needs to.

But Sebastian is different. He always uses Kimi's first name.  And when he does, he uses it like the name is one of the best things he has ever heard.

Sebastian says Kimi's name so fondly, so full of feeling and emotion. Kimi's name falls off of Sebastian's tongue like a benediction. The name is always spoken full of warmth. Sebastian isn't afraid to get close to the Iceman and isn't afraid to show how much Kimi means to him.

It's in the little things that Kimi knows how much he means to Sebastian. 

The way that Sebastian whispers Kimi's name on his skin.

The way Sebastian kisses, teasing out his name a little in tiny happy sighs against Kimi's mouth. 

The way Sebastian always brings Kimi's name into the conversation, regardless of what it is about.

The way Sebastian speaks his name almost in awe.

It's a lot of things really. Sebastian just seems to say his name in a way no one else does. Sebastian knows how to get through the barriers, get beyond the "Iceman" and into the person Kimi truly is.

So when Sebastian openly calls Kimi's name during the Brazilian GP in the tone of voice that says he was truly worried for him, Kimi doesn't care for the media.

During the red flag, Kimi gets out of his car and all but runs to his teammate before pulling him into a hug.

The cameras around the Paddock go wild for a few minutes, but Kimi ignores them. The media can think what they like.

Kimi just focuses on comforting the one person who has truly made him feel loved.

Sebastian.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
